


Thinking Of You

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Day 4, Kinktober, M/M, Mall AU Tails, Riot Boys AU Charmy, Sex Toys, Solo Tails, fuck machine, trans tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 4 - Fuck MachineTails had bough sex toys, normal everyday things you’d see in porn but there was something he made himself.Mall AU Tails belongs to @Kushpin91 on Twitter and Riot Boy AU Charmy belongs to @BaneWade on Twitter!
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 7





	Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Tails had been tinkering away in his workshop for most of the day, finishing up some personal projects and starting a new one.  
Tinkering and building was his only plan for the start of summer break, most of his friends were on holiday including Charmy who had flown off with his parents to some sunny remote island. 

He wasn’t jealous, he just wished he could have gone with Charmy, or he wished Charmy hadn’t gone at all.  
Their relationship was still new and even though Charmy did say he could probably go with them, he hadn’t been invited by Mr and Mr Chaotix to go with them, and he definitely did not want to take away any family time or be a burden on Charmy’s parents.  
So he stayed. 

His parents' workloads didn’t die down so they were still not home all the time and with the workshop fully insulated and heating installed he could just sleep and chill in here for the time being. 

*Ping* 

Glancing down at his phone he sees a message from Charmy. A rush of heat runs through his body and a smile tugs at his lips, whenever Charmy messaged or called he felt the same feeling, it made him happy and almost giddy to know the bee was thinking about him. 

Putting the screwdriver down he picks up his phone and swipes to read the message. 

Charmy C- Wish you came w us!!!!! 

__A slightly blurry picture had also been sent, it was of a blue sky and white sandy beach, Charmy must be flying while taking the picture._ _

__Tails sighs, it could have been nice on a perfect beach, in perfect weather with Charmy.  
Tails pursed his lips as he typed his replay._ _

__Tails MP- Wish I was there too! It looks nice! When did you guys land?_ _

__

__He sends his reply and before he can think his phone pings in his hand._ _

__

__Charmy C- Couple hour ago! My dads wanna bask so we gonna do that first an im gonna fly n swim a bit_ _

__

__Charmy C- Wut u doin?_ _

__

__Tails MP- Sounds good! Send me more pics when your free! And I’m just working on a project, nothing too crazy_ _

__

__Tails had relaxed back in his chair, pulling his knees up, he had abandoned his project and was awaiting Charmy’s reply._ _

__

__Charmy C- *wiggly eyebrows emote* what pics u wantin~~~~ xD_ _

__

__Tails turned scarlet and his fur stood on end._ _

__

__Was Charmy about to send him dick pics?! They had joked about sexting once or twice but did he want to actually do it?! What if Charmy got caught?! Would he want pics back?! Did Tails even want to send nudes yet?!_ _

__

__*Ping*_ _

__

__Tails snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the screen._ _

__

__Charmy C- jk!!! I can send more pics as I go! You really should come next time and see it all yerself!! We could fly round together n surf n chill!!!!!_ _

__

__Tails felt relief wash over him but his blush stayed. They had been dating for just over two months now and yes they had sex...often...but they were still learning, positions, kinks, things they like, things they don’t like and sexting was something Tails was a little wary of.  
He’d seen and heard the horror story’s of bad breakups and nudes being sent around in spite, he didn’t like the idea of people seeing him in such a private moment._ _

__

__He shook his head and smiled to himself, he told Charmy how he felt about sexting and he respected Tails’s decision not to do it, but they could still laugh about it!_ _

__

__Tails MP- My phone would overheat if u sent pics like that!!! And I don’t wanna have to take my phone apart to fix it!!_ _

__

__Tails MP- Yeah we could try and plan it out next year?_ _

__

__Charmy C- U SAYIN IM HIT!!!!_ _

__

__Charmy C- HOT!!!_ _

__

__Charmy C- *wiggly eyebrows emote*_ _

__

__Tails couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Charmy’s messages pop up one by one._ _

__

__Tails MP- hmmmm maybe~ but you may come back lookin like sh8 so I may have to dump you!!!_ _

__

__Charmy C- OH! I SEE!_ _

__

__Charmy C- IM GONNA SHOW U JUST HOW HOT N SEXY I AM WHEN I GET BACK!!!!!!!!!!_ _

__

__Tails was grinning, his tails swishing around happily as he debated on what to reply. But Charmy messages him first._ _

__

__Charmy C- Shit I gtg my dads callin fer me_ _

__

__Charmy C- but remember my sexyness and I’ll message later yeah?_ _

__

__Tails MP- I’ll try and remember that, go and have fun! Talk to you later!_ _

__

__Charmy C- <3 _ _

__

__Tails was still smiling even though Charmy had left the chat, just a small conversation with his bee could make him happy._ _

__

__He scrolled through his phone a little longer, Twitter, messenger some Discord groups he was part of, before he looked over his knees at his abandoned project laying across his work table.  
He contemplated picking back up where he left but he couldn’t help but think about something different._ _

__

__He swivels his chair to face the bed, it was put in by his parents so he could sleep in the workshop if he happened to stay late. Under it were boxes, labelled for tools, spare parts, nuts and bolts and other things.  
But Tails knew that if you dug around, past the labelled boxes you’d find one unlabelled, he had hid it there when Charmy started coming round and staying over. He did not want to show Charmy his sex toys just yet...let alone the ones he made for himself._ _

__

__Tails got up from his chair and knelt by the bed, pushing some boxes aside he pulled out the one he’s looking for. Opening it up he feels heat run through his body. “It’s been a while since I used any of you guys huh?”_ _

__

__Tails had bough sex toys, normal everyday things you’d see in porn but there was something he made himself.  
Picking it up and pressing a button he watched as it lit up, its battery life was excellent and it looked like it was still fully changed. On first glance it looked like a normal vibrator, black in colour with a silver base and a suction cup at the very base. It was smooth and sleek and with a press of a button it started to vibrate in Tails’s hand. _ _

__

__Tails turned it off as quickly as he turned it on, grabbing a bottle of lube from the box too, he then reached for his phone and crawled onto the bed.  
He stripped off his tank top and let it fall wherever it liked, taking off his belt and jeans next, they too ended up wherever they pleased as he relaxed into his bed. _ _

__

__He swiped through his phone looking for a site or just a random video to get him in the mood. After a few minutes of searching he felt a little lost, he didn’t have any issues finding wanking material before, maybe looking for Mobian Bee’s would help.  
So he altered his search and skimmed the videos, some caught his eye but when hitting play the voices put him off, no one was like Charmy. _ _

__

__Groaning to himself he drops the site and goes to his photos. This was the downside of not sexting, he had no pictures or videos of Charmy to masterbate to!  
He scrolled through many pictures till he found one of Charmy in swimming trunks, he couldn't remember how or why he had the picture but Charmy looked good in it. Water dripping off black and yellow fur, trunks hanging low on his hips, smirking at the phone was a devilish look...oh yeah this would do!_ _

__

__Tails slipped his boxers off, kicking them away as he lubed up the vibrator, the lube was cold but he’d get used to it.  
He slipped the vibrator between his legs and let the tip slide between his folds, a soft moan left his lips as he felt the cold tip slide over his clit. He returned to the picture of Charmy looking over it again and starting to imagine what he’d say right now._ _

__

__“I could tease you a bit~ Rub my tip against your clit to get you all sensitive~”_ _

__

__Tails closed his eyes, letting his imagination takeover as he rubbed the tip against his clit more firmly._ _

__

__“Ya like that~?”_ _

__

__“Yeah…” He replied in a whisper letting his thumb press a button to start the toy on a slow vibration. His body shivered again as the vibrations ran through him, rubbing over his clit and sliding down to tease at his own entrance before going back to the clit and repeating._ _

__

__“You want me~?”_ _

__

__Tails nodded as he imagined Charmy on top of him, whispering in his ear and kissing along the edges of his ear._ _

__

__“You really want me~?”_ _

__

__“Yes! Yes please!” He moans as he finally lets the vibrator slip inside himself, inch by inch, clenching around it as the vibrations stay constant._ _

__

__With a second to adjust Tails fumbles for a second before finding the second button._ _

__

__“You want me ta move~?”_ _

__

__“Fuck me please~” And with a click of the new button the vibratior started to thrust in and out of Tails slowy._ _

__

__He hums and moans as the slow speed picks up with another click, his mind running with the images of Charmy above him smiling down as he fucks Tails just like this.  
Another click and the vibrations increase, Tails moans louder as the toy brushes against his sweet spot only briefly. _ _

__

__“You feel so good~ Wish I could be inside you forever~”_ _

__

__Charmy had said that exact sentence only a day ago before he left and Tails could still remember how his voice dripped with lust._ _

__

___Tails groaned as he tilted his head back, imagining Charmy’s lips and tongue kissing and licking over his neck and shoulders. Imagining his hands running all over his body, rubbing his nipples, petting his fur, holding his hips as he fucks into him harder._  
Another click and the speed increased to its maximum thrusting speed.  
Tails whines as it now thrusts into his sweet spot every time, rolling his hips into every thrust he can time. 

__

__“You feel so good~ You gonna cum for me~?”_ _

__

__Tails frantically nods his head as he whines and moans out Charmy’s name, so close to the edge, just a little more and he can make it!_ _

__

__“Do it baby~ Cum for me~ Cum on my dick~”_ _

__

__Tails gasps as he sees stars behind his eyelids, his body quaking as he rides out his orgasm until it becomes too much and he has to pull the vibrator out. He struggles to turn it off but gets it after a moment of fussing with it, making a mental note to fix that when he has a moment...maybe once he’s done cleaning up._ _

__

__He waits a moment longer, just basking in the aftermath and contemplating what to do next._ _

__

__*Ping*_ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
